


Laser Pointer

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Stay Tuned [15]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Laser pointer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Summary: Angel Dust with a laser pointer is not a good idea
Series: Stay Tuned [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561777
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Laser Pointer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to the unadulterated mind of Vivziepop.

"Where did you get a laser pointer?" Vaggie asked the spider.

Angel shrugged as he fiddled with the pen-like object in his fingers. "I had it for a dare."

"A dare? Why would—" A smile from Angel Dust told her everything, "You know what? Forget I asked." She walks away.

Now alone, Angel plays with the pointer for a bit before pointing the light at the wall. At that moment, a humming Niffty comes in with a duster in hand. With a devious smirk, Angel points the laser to the floor. Seeing the little dot, Niffty zips to it with a rag wipes it, thinking it's a stain. Believing she got rid of it, she stood up in triumph.

Then, the dot comes back. Niffty's smile drops.

She gets back on her knees to wipe it off. It blinks back and Niffty cleans it rigorously only for it to comeback. Angel quietly snickered at the petite cyclops' frustration. He moves the light around, making Niffty pounce after it like a cat. He soon led the darling into a nearby wall with a loud bam. As he couldn't take in any longer, Angel busted out laughing.

"Ahem," Angel choked on his laugh at the staticky sound. His eyes moved to the red stag behind him, his hands and cane behind his back. Alastor wore his grin, Angel could tell from his eyes that he wasn't pleased. It's endearing how Alastor seems to be a tad protective of Niffty. "If it's not too much trouble, Angel, give me that thing." He holds out a free hand.

Angel stuffs the laser pointer in his chest fluff before he turned to the hotel's sponsor. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Smiles."

"Feign ignorance as much as you like, but do not make me repeat myself."

"I don't know where it is. Can you tell me what it looks like?" Angel smiled.

"I believe it looks like this," Alastor said, revealing the laser pointer in his other hand.

Angel's eyes went wide. "Wha—?" He reaches into his fluff and pulls out the laser pointer. His laser pointer. Alastor snatches the objected out of Angel's hand. "Hey!"

"Thank you," Alastor said, his 'pointer' turning back into his cane. "Now, run along."

"…Tsk," With a click of his tongue, Angel walks away with a frown. Alastor looks at the device in his hand. He turns it on, the neon dot appeared on the wall. Alastor turns it off and on and moved it around.

"…Hmmmmm," he hummed. His smile grew bigger.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Husk leaned back in his seat behind the bar, drinking away. A little dot appeared beside him. He paid no attention to it at first. He looked at it for a second before returning to his drinking.

Amusingly, he returned his gaze to it with slitted eyes. Like a real cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Cause why not?
> 
> Remember my character study? I'm thinking about doing it as a Youtube thing. I've been debating for a while and I decided that I want to try it out. I'm not sure when I'll upload a video, but I'll tell ya'll. If you want to subscribe, my channel is the same name and icon as my account.
> 
> One more thing, I don't know why I keep forgetting to say this, but in regards to my fic 'Niffty's D-Day', it is on a hiatus. I've lost some motivation for the time being. I'll get back to it when I feel up for it.


End file.
